1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to exercise methods targeting lower muscles including the hips, thighs and buttocks, and other exercises requiring lower body stabilization such as cleans and deadlifts. More particularly, the invention pertains to devices and methods for maintaining proper alignment of lower extremities during strength training. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is more specifically useful as a fitness device and method for maintaining alignment of the knees and pelvis during squat exercises or similar weightlifting activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many weightlifting and fitness experts agree that properly performed squat exercises are the most effective way to build mass and strength to the legs and gluteal muscles. An even greater concurrence among experts is that incorrect squatting techniques can lead to severe discomfort or injury to the spine, lower back and knee joints. Same true for cleans and deadlifts.
One such improper technique is a weightlifter leaning forward which can be corrected by use of a Smith machine that will constrict the barbell to substantially movement only in the vertical plane. However, critics of the Smith machine point out that it does not effectively develop stabilization muscles as compared to using free weights. Another device that provides support and stabilization to the lower back area during heavy lifting is a simple weight belt. However surprisingly, the present state of the art lacks many other devices assisting in proper stabilization, alignment and technique during squatting exercises.
An additional problem encountered is a frequent tendency to rotate the knees in or out during a repetition. Misalignment of the knees inward will cause medial (MCL) knee pain while a misalignment outward will result in unwanted pressure to the lateral or outside knee ligaments. Still further, the pelvis of a weightlifter, or anyone lifting weights, may become misaligned during particularly heavy lifting.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weightlifting apparatus and method that provides proper alignment and stabilization to the lower extremities during squatting or similar exercises such as the a leg press. It is more particularly an object of the present invention provide proper alignment to the knees and pelvis limiting undesirable ligament or lower back pressure. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a weightlifting device that allows the user to lift more weight without overly limiting the advantages of free weights versus a constrained weight system. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an alignment device that is adjustable to a particular user's stance during a squat exercise.